StoryWorld: Twilight
by GBJackson
Summary: While in a coma a man's consciousness drifts between worlds of fiction, brought to life by creative will of the written world. He finds himself in the StoryWorld of Twilight, with no way of knowing how long he will be there, or what role he must play.


_I neither own nor claim any rights to Twilight..._

* * *

 **StoryWorld: Twilight  
\- Prologue -**

When God created the universe, he spoke it into existence. That is a power only he has. But the power of creation is in Humanity's hand as well, so long as that hand holds a pen.

Every idea put to paper is the building block of a world unto itself. Every work of fiction is a world of reality which exists between this one and Eternity. Sometimes that world intersects with the subconscious mind of a few individuals.

Some might think of them as gifted. Other might call them cursed. I am one such individual, and I cannot decide which it is. I wish I could tall you with certainty that I am telling you my real story, but I just cannot be sure. I think I have finally awakened from the coma caused by my accident, that seems to have happened lifetimes ago. But for all I know, I may be just living in yet another story world that is so similar to the world I remember from before. Or was that a story world as well?

I've slipped in and out of so many of them that I cannot tell where one ends and the next begins. So just assuming that I am in the real world I was born into, I am writing this to chronicle what I have had been fortunate... or unfortunate... to have experienced.

So here goes...

Darkness. It's always comes at the end of one story and fades with the beginning of the next. Some would try to call this reincarnation, but it is not the case. There is only one life and only one death, but for someone like me, there are many stories.

This time, I remember waking up naked, cold and wet, lying on a beach with the waves just reaching me, splashing my body, adding to the coldness.

"Where did he come from?" I heard a man's voice from somewhere beyond my peripheral vision.

"I don't know," came another male voice that sounded younger, like someone going through the first stages of puberty.

"Go get Sam," said the first voice.

I was lying on my back, staring straight up at a sky that was overcast, seeming to threaten rain. As if it needed to get any wetter. I could hear footsteps in the wet sand. A moment later a young man with short-cropped black hair and some sort of wolf tatoo on his bare shoulder was standing over me, looking down with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so," I replied, sitting up.

"Who are you?" was his next question.

Who was I? Whatever my name was before, I couldn't remember it. It's always like that when I first arrive in one of these worlds. No clothes. No memory. No idea of what role I am supposed to play into the stories I find myself woven into. Eventually it comes back, and I remember everything, but it doesn't help me if I try to tell the people I meet about it. Especially when the a story world I tell them about exists as a book or movie in the one I'm in. That landed me in an institution once, and that is not something I want to repeat.

"Jack," I said, throwing out the simplest name I could think of. "Jack Smith."

The young man looked like he was trying to decide whether or not to believe me. But then he shrugged. He extended his hand to help me up, and I took it. His grip was strong, and his skin was hot, like he was running a high fever. But he did not look ill...

"Well, Jack Smith," he said. "I'm Jacob Black."

Oh... My.. God...

It all made sense. The beach. The overcast sky. His wolf tatoo, and high body temperature. He WAS a wolf. This was LaPush Beach, near Forks, Washington. It was then that the first memory from my world surfaced, giving clarity on how I knew this. "I'm in Twilight!" I exclaimed, before I could stop myself.

Jacob looked at the sky. "Actually, it's mid-day, but the way the sun stays behind the clouds most of the time here, I can see how you might think that..."

I laughed it off. This is not a story I really wanted to be in. the books were mediocre at best, but compelling enough to want to see where the story ultimately would go. The movies were okay, if you were looking for light entertainment with a different take on the wholve vampire and werewolf thing. But it wasn't a fictional world I would want to live in. Unfortunately, I had no choice in the matter. I was here. For whatever reason. But at what point in the story? Which book? Or was this world based on the movie script? I looked at Jacob. He had the appearance of the actor Taylor Lautner... So it was the script...

"Jacob!" came a serious sounding voice. I turned my head and saw... Sam Uley... striding towards us, and following him was a man with blonde hair and very pale skin, and a young woman, probably about eighteen years old with brown hair and brown eyes... Brown eyes. Not a vampire. So this was iether Bela before she turned, or Renesme, her and Edward Cullen's daughter. The blond man, who I now saw had amber-colored eyes, was clearly Carlysle Cullen. If he was here on LaPush, it was at a time when the Cullens were allowed free passage on Wolf lands.

Oh, no, I thought, as Jacob and Sam conversed about what to do with me. This was after the movies. Nothing was written either in book form or in movie script form to give me any sort of insight as to how I needed to ride this particular wave. Worlds like this were always the most challenging. Not only was I at their mercy, they were also at mine. And believe me, manipulating a story world is not as cool as it might seem. There are rules established by the writer that wrap around what you might try to do, and not like a loving embrace... More like a massive anaconda squeezing the life out of you.

For however long I would be in this story world, my best bet was to simply abide by its rules and try not to make too many waves. It could have been worse... I could have arrived in Voltera, in the clutches of the Volturi. I did not even want to think about what Aro might try to use me for. He'd probably have one of his underlings just kill me. And while that would bring the darkness and then the light of yet another world, it was still not a pleasant thought. In the books and the movies, the Volturi were sadistic, so death at their hands would likely not be quick and painlss.

Then another thought occured to me. Sometimes, the story worlds I came to were merely resting places. Like staying at a motel overnight before continuing on to a real destination. This might be the case with "Twilight World." If that was the case, then like the other times I experienced a Stop-over World, I would go to sleep one night here, and then wake up in the next world. My involvement in a Story World was not always prolonged, or connected to epic events.

I would just have to see how things panned out.


End file.
